


Usually Filed Under 'Cultural Practices'

by celestialskiff



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, F/F, Healing Sex, Hold-it contests, Holosuite sex, Lesbian Sex, Occupation of Bajor, Outdoor Sex, Researching kinks in Starfleet manuals, Watersports, golden showers, justwolf writes watersports every time, using runabouts for nefarious purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskiff/pseuds/celestialskiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“OK, then.” Nerys rolls onto her stomach. “Scientifically. What turns you on?”</i> For the Kira/Dax Watersports prompt. Surprisingly sweet and romantic for a pee fic. Kira and Dax explore a new kink together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to own up to writing this, but I always bemoan the lack of femslash kink on AO3, and I figured the least I could do was post my one offering.

The warm water falls around them. Droplets lick along the steamed-up tiles and collect around their feet. The shower is really too small for both of them. Nerys is pushed into the wall; Jadzia doesn't have space to bend down. 

Jadzia presses her lips against Nerys's neck Her tongue follows the line of Nerys's shoulder blade. She should say something charming: _You taste like rain. I love the feeling of your skin against mine_. Instead she gestures vaguely towards the door and says, “I have to pee.” 

Nerys slides against her, tilting her head. Her hip-bone digs into Jadzia's side. “Go here.”

“I'll get it on you.” Jadzia wouldn't be this open about bodily functions at this stage in a relationship, not usually, but Nerys is so open about her own it seems silly to be coy. Jadzia supposes that Nerys had to share everything with other Bajorans when they were living in such cramped conditions. An image of Nerys outside on a cold morning, peeing into dew-soaked grass pops into her head. Jadzia doesn't know why she finds it appealing. 

“I don't mind,” Nerys says. “It's already wet in here. Besides, you can aim it at the wall.” 

“Aim it?” Jadzia dips her head, embarrassed. Her bladder feels too heavy, pressing uncomfortably against her stomach. “I can't aim it, I don't have the right equipment.” 

Nerys laughs. “Of course you can. Don't you know anything?”

Jadzia shifts her weight from one foot to the other. The hot water trickles agonisingly down her thighs. “I definitely don't know how to make a vulva aim.” 

“Want me to show you?” Nerys squeezes behind Jadzia, pressing up against her back. She slides one arm around Jadzia's waist. Jadzia would normally appreciate the closeness, but now it just makes her feel restrained and uncomfortably aware of the pressure in her bladder. Nerys slides her other hand down to Jadzia's labia. Her fingers move in a probing, exploratory way. It feels very straightforward and not at all sensual. 

“There,” she says. She kisses the back of Jadzia's neck. “Well, go on. I thought you needed to pee?” 

Jadzia squirms. “I'm not used to doing it like this.” 

“Are you shy?” Nerys nuzzles her neck. “You don't need to be shy.” Her fingers stretch against Jadzia's labia, pulling gently. Her other arm is narrow weight, squeezing Jadzia's midriff. Jadzia feels touched all over by Nerys; she might have begun the morning with her head between Nerys's thighs, but somehow this feels much more intimate. 

The hot water trickles over her lips, her chin. She feels ridiculous: frozen here, bladder pulsing uncomfortably, Nerys's fingers stretched in her vulva. She closes her eyes. The water swirls down her thighs. When she starts peeing, it's almost a surprise. 

“Good,” Nerys says, like she's a puppy who's just learnt where she's supposed to urinate. 

Jadzia's eyes flicker open. She feels Nerys's fingers adjust against her labia, the stream of urine arcs outwards, not falling between her legs. It spatters over the cubicle wall. She watches, surprised and impressed. 

She tilts her head back and sighs in relief. “You have many unexpected skills, Major,” she says. 

“I can't believe you don't know how to do this. Didn't you ever want to pee in the woods when you were a child?”

“Yes, but I just squatted down.” 

Nerys laughs. “Seven lifetimes, and she doesn't know how to pee standing up. It's a good thing you have me around.” 

Jadzia's stream trails off. She feels good: relieved, and having Nerys hold her while she does this is strangely compelling. “Do you need to go?” she says. 

They shift awkwardly, pressed together against the tiles. Nerys faces the door, slides her fingers into her labia, adjusts, and arches her back as a golden steam arcs outwards and lands on the tiled floor. Jadzia kisses Nerys's neck, slides a hand over Nerys's breast. She thumbs the nipple. Nerys hums softly in approval. 

“You feel good,” Nerys says, as her stream tapers off. She tilts her head, wet lips finding Jadzia's. The kiss is brief, the angle awkward, but Nerys's teeth nipping at Jadzia's lip sends a shudder through her. 

Nerys sighs. “I have a shift in fifteen.” 

“I know.” Jadzia presses her leg between Nerys's thighs. “Me too.” 

Standing neatly in her uniform, twenty minutes later, Jadzia feels painfully aware of her own skin. She can't forget the feeling of Nerys's practical fingers against her labia. The image of Nerys peeing against the wall sends a tremor of arousal through Jadzia. Does Nerys realise the affect she's had? Would it shock her?


	2. Chapter 2

Jadzia entices Nerys to the holosuite a couple of days later. She's selected an ancient forest from Trill, with silvery trees shedding blue blossoms. It's pleasantly cool after the constant warmth of the station. Jadzia stretches out her arms, feeling the faint breeze on her face. 

“It never smells right,” Nerys says. “That's the problem with holosuites.” 

“You don't know what Trill _should_ smell like.” 

“Not like this. It smells like jumja sticks and air conditioning.” 

Jadzia turns to her. “I thought it smelt like spring.” 

“You've spent too long in space. You've forgotten how woods should smell.” 

“Do Bajorans secretly have an advanced sense of smell?” Jadzia runs her thumb over the side of Nerys's nose. 

Nerys tilts her head away. “It should smell like detritus and mud and fungi. The flowers are pretty, though, I suppose.” 

Jadzia looks at the carpet of blue blossoms on the ground, at the thin, silvery tree branches, covered in more blue flowers, their pale leaves glinting in between the canopy of blossoms. Sunlight filters through the trees, golden beams falling into the avenue of trees. A bird sings somewhere far above, and then another. It's one of the most beautiful, tranquil places on Trill, and Jadzia thinks the holosuite creates an almost perfect copy. She says, “Pretty just about covers it.” 

“I suppose we should walk?” Nerys says. 

“Yes, and then have a picnic. I have it planned; it's all very romantic.” 

Nerys bites her lip. Jadzia can tell she wants to say something cutting about holosuites and romances, but she stops herself. Jadzia takes her hand, traces her fingers over Nerys's wrist. “That red suits you.” 

“I always wear red.” 

This time, though, she's wearing a long-sleeved dress, woven from various different kinds of fabric, in the Bajoran style. She looks young in it, her skin delicate, her muscles visible. She usually looks older than her years, Jadzia thinks, and with good reason. Sometimes it's hard to believe someone who's only twenty-seven has been through so much. 

They walk along the avenue of trees and out, onto a low hillock, covered with springy turf. There's more of a wind here. Nerys draws her arms around herself. “I forgot you like it warmer than me. I can adjust the temperatures?” Jadzia says. 

“No, leave it, it's real.” Nerys sits on the soft grass and lets Jadzia slide her arms around her. She's warm against Jadzia's chest, but her arms are cold. Jadzia gets out a flask of ginger tea. 

Nerys takes the cup gratefully. “It's a nice picnic.” 

“Quark packed it for us. With grate love and care, I'm sure.” 

Nerys rolls her eyes. “Check he didn't leave a recording device in there.” 

Jadzia trails her fingers along Nerys's arm. “Oh, you'd like that. Then you could yell at him.” 

“I don't enjoy yelling at people.” 

“Right, of course.” Jadzia sips her own cup of tea. They make a start on the hasperat. The food seems to be entirely free from recording devices and is as good as anything available on the station, aside from meals cooked by Benjamin Sisko. 

Jadzia presses her lips against Nerys's cool cheek. “Are you sure you don't want me to change the temperatures?” 

Nerys shakes her head. “I will have more tea though.” 

_More tea._ She did not pack tea because it's a diuretic, she did not. Jadzia nibbles her lip. She puts her half-eaten hasperat down. Torias reminds her there's nothing wrong with exploring her sexual pleasures. Audrid thinks it's important to be honest with your partner. The whole thing makes Tobin anxious. Jadzia swallows a sudden desire to bite her nails. 

She can't get the feeling of Nerys's fingers in her labia while she urinated out of her mind. She can't stop thinking about all the times Nerys must have had to pee outdoors. She doesn't know why she likes the idea of being outside like that, exposed. Or why the release of urinating has suddenly become so arousing. 

“Nerys...” She trails off, and is ashamed of herself. 

“What?” 

“That thing we did... In the shower, the other day? I really liked it.” She'd clasp her hands behind her back to make herself feel more secure, except one of her arms is already wound around Nerys. 

Nerys gulps the tea. “When I helped you pee?” 

Jadzia nods, ducks her head. 

“You're _blushing_!” Nerys says. “Why are you embarrassed?” 

“Because it.. I mean I... it's not supposed to turn me on.” 

Nerys cups Jadzia's cheek. Her hands are very cool against Jadzia's skin. “But I liked it too. I thought it was sensual. I always liked it.” She pauses, puts down her cup. “You know, I liked watching other women go, back in the camps. Usually it was just normal, just part of life. But sometimes it seemed so... sensual somehow. I suppose it does involve your most sensitive parts, doesn't it?” Her eyes meet Jadzia's, anxious but unwavering. “And with you... I liked how intimate it felt.” 

Jadzia kisses her: suddenly overwhelmed with affection for Nerys, her honesty, her passion. “I liked it too,” she says, between kisses, “I really liked it.” 

“Yes, I'm getting that impression,” Nerys laughs, kisses her back. “I'm glad you did though—I thought about it afterwards. I thought maybe I overstepped, or something. You'd think it was indecent...” 

“ _Indecent_?” Jadzia nips her neck. “When have I ever cared about being decent?” 

“I do like that about you.” Nerys suddenly slides cool hands underneath Jadzia's dress, thumbs brushing her nipples. Jadzia gives a little squeak of shock at the sudden cold. 

They end up having sex on the springy turf, just as Jadzia intended, with Trill's most romantic blue trees whispering in the distance, and no cheerful Trill hikers coming up to surprise them. The holosuite, Jadzia thinks, provides a much better place for intimacy than its real world equivalents. 

“We didn't do anything with pee,” Nerys says, curled up against Jadzia's side. She's put her dress back on, and wrapped the picnic blanket around her shoulders, but Jadzia's still naked. She's a little cold, but she's enjoying the contrasts: Nerys's warmth, the soft grass, the cool air, the scratchy blanket. She feels very alive, very in tune with the world around her. Lying like this, she can convince herself she really is light-years away from DS9. 

“I kind of have to go now,” Jadzia says. 

“Can you go here? You know, in the holosuite? Does it stay on the ground afterwards?”

“No. It gets filtered away.” Jadzia hooks a leg over Nerys's hip. “I wondered myself when I was in this Klingon martial arts program, but it definitely does.” 

“What do you want to do?” Nerys asks. 

“I did a little research,” Jadzia says, squinting up at the clouds in the purplish sky. “It seems like there are a variety of options. Lots of species find urinating to be a sensual act. It's very important to Bolians. And Andorians. Even some Trill cultures appreciated...”

“It would never have occurred to me to do research.”

“That's because you're not a scientist.” 

“OK, then.” Nerys rolls onto her stomach. “Scientifically. What turns you on?” 

Jadzia squirms, vulva still moist from her orgasm, grass tickling her inner thighs. She does have to pee: the more she thinks about it, the more she has to go. “I suppose we could try some things out. I like... Um, watching you. I liked it when you helped me. Last time.”

“I like it when I know you need to go.”

“That's called desperation play,” Jadzia says. “I read about it!” 

“Of course you did. Is there a special section in your Starfleet records for perverts?” 

“It's usually filed under cultural practices. You have to know where to look.” She glances over at Nerys. “I kind of like it when _I_ have to go too.” 

“I thought you were talking a lot for a woman who claimed she needed to pee.” 

“I'm very good at holding it. Years of waiting around in Starfleet academy.” 

Nerys snorts. “Once I was the only person who didn't wet themselves while we were hiding in a cave, waiting for a Cardassian troop to leave.” 

“Nerys, I'm actually a bit alarmed by how arousing I find that sentence.” 

“Well. I'll have to tell you the details one day.” 

Jadzia smiles. “We can play with this a lot.” She shifts her hips. “I would like to go now, though. I usually need to pee after sex.” 

“Me too,” Nerys says. She kisses Jadzia's shoulder. “You go first. Squat down, like you said you used to do. I want to watch you.” 

“Right here?” 

Nerys pulls the picnic blanket out of the way. “Why not?” 

Jadzia spreads her thighs, squats down over the grass. She feels very exposed—more exposed than when Nerys had her hands in her pussy fifteen minutes ago. She can feel Nerys's eyes on her. “This doesn't seem like it will be very interesting for you.” 

Nerys is close beside her. She runs her fingers along Jadzia's thigh. “Look at your lovely spots,” she says. “I just want to see you out here—in as close an approximation to nature as we can get—like those other women I used to ogle. Except this time I can touch.” 

Her other hand runs over Jadzia back, almost to her buttocks. Jadzia bears down, but she's struggling to pee. She feels anxious under Nerys's gaze. 

“Do you need me to make hissing sounds for you?” Nerys teases. 

When she starts peeing, it's strange to her how intimate it seems. Her naked skin, the hot stream running between her legs, Nerys's hands on her. The gush of urine is loud in the still air. Nerys kisses her forehead, runs her hand along her thigh, up and up, slowly. The urine falls on her palm. 

“It's warm,” Nerys says, sounding pleased and surprised. 

“Of course it's warm.” 

The stream tapers off. Nerys rubs her hand dry on the soft grass. She kisses Jadzia's inner thigh. “You looked cute. You were concentrating—you looked very intense.” She smiles up at Jadzia, leaning close. One of her knees must be in the damp puddle, Jadzia thinks, but Nerys doesn't seem to mind. “Can I taste your pussy?” 

“Um. Yes? I think urine is usually pretty sterile.” 

Nerys's tongue flicks over the folds of her vulva. It sends a shudder through Jadzia. Her vulva feels tingly—almost over-stimulated. “I'm cleaning you off,” Nerys says. “You taste musky.” 

And that—those words—send another tremor through Jadzia. It's not quite arousal, it's arousal mixed with need, with want. “I swear,” Jadzia says, “I was never this much of a pervert. Not until I met you.” 

“I find that very hard to believe.” Nerys stands up. Suddenly she hikes her floaty skirt up, pulling it around her waist. “Come here,” she says. “I'll teach you about aim.” 

Jadzia's legs feel trembly. She stands unsteadily, and comes up behind Nerys. Nerys takes her right hand, guides it to her vulva. She crushes the folds of her skirt between their bodies. Jadzia presses her nose to Nerys's neck. She's looking at Nerys's mouth, thinking where it's just been. 

“Concentrate,” Nerys says, “Or you'll make me pee in my shoe.” 

Her hands are firm, guiding Jadzia fingers into position, spreading open the moist folds of her labia. She holds Jadzia's fingertips next to her urethra, pressing them down. Jadzia looks at her hands, her pale fingers in Nerys's rosy cunt. Then Nerys is peeing, golden urine trickling from between their fingers. Nerys adjusts her hand slightly, Jadzia moving with her, palm pressed flushed to Nerys's vulva, and the arc spins out, urine falling in soft drops on the green grass beyond their feet. 

Jadzia watches. She feels Nerys twist her head around, feels Nerys's lips on her neck. “This is so hot,” Nerys says. “This is so _fucking_ hot. Why is it so hot?” 

Jadzia grinds her palm down slightly, feeling Nerys's wetness, feeling so utterly connected to every facet of this women. “I don't know,” she says. “But it is.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Six more hours,” Nerys says, propping her feet up on the consul. “Do you think Sisko sent us both just to torture us?” They're four hours away from the colony, but not even halfway back to Deep Space 9. The runabout is pleasantly quiet without the Andorian diplomat they'd been piloting. Engines purr, space pressing blankly all around them. 

“I think Benjamin was being nice,” Jadzia says. “He thought we could entertain each other on the way.” 

Nerys raises her eyebrows. “Entertain each other? Is he picturing us having sex?” 

That thought hasn't even crossed Jadzia's mind. She splutters. “No, I meant he thought we could talk! Come on, you'd rather be here with me than with Bashir, wouldn't you?” 

“Yes, but maybe I'd rather be here with Odo than with you. I talk to you all the time.” 

“It's nice to feel so loved.” 

“I suppose we _could_ have sex.” Nerys leans back in the chair. She's as horizontal as it's possible to be while remaining at the consul. 

“It's always an option.” 

“Get me coffee first?” Nerys scrubs her eyes with one hand. 

“You can sleep if you want. I can handle the runabout.” 

“I can never sleep in these things. Besides, I don't want you to be even more bored.” She swings her legs off the consul. “I'll get coffee. Raktajino?” 

Nerys comes back with two mugs, and puts her feet in Jadzia's lap. She wriggles her toes against Jadzia's thigh. “I think my headache's finally going. He talked so much.” 

Jadzia can feel a pounding begin in her temples at even the mention of the Andorian diplomat's dry, complaining voice. “It was fascinating, of course. All those wonderful stories about high Andorian art and how the aesthetics of other races seem so paltry in comparison. I loved his bit about how the Bajorans are by nature a primitive race.” 

Nerys prods her with one foot. “I still can't believe you didn't let me hit him.” 

“It's awful the way I stop you from creating diplomatic incidents, isn't it?” 

Nerys pouts into her coffee. It makes Jadzia smile. Nerys would never admit to pouting. 

“Take your mind off it,” Jadzia says. “Tell me a story.” 

“A story?” 

“Tell me about the time you were stuck in a cave, and you were the only one who didn't wet themselves.” 

Nerys takes her feet back and folds them under herself. “Oh, that kind of story. Are you feeling like more of a pervert than usual today?” 

“No. About the same as always.”

She always loves it when Nerys laughs: how totally Nerys gives herself over to humour. “OK,” Nerys says. She takes a deep breath and straightens her spine as if giving a speech. “My cell and I were hiding in a cave from a Cardassian patrol. We'd just had dinner: it was some foul-tasting roots, so everyone drank a lot. We were feeling pretty safe until we heard the patrol right outside. We flattened ourselves at the back wall of the cave. Waiting for them to go past.” 

Nerys looks down at her mug, as if she's seeing the cave reflected in the dark liquid. Jadzia thinks perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to ask Nerys for this particular story: nothing set during the Occupation should be enjoyable for either of them. 

“We lay there on our stomachs, listening to them talking. They were discussing routine stuff—work schedules, that sort of thing. And discussing the countryside, the view from the mountains. That always made me angry, to hear them discuss Bajor like it was theirs. Anyway, we tried to talk in hand-gestures. Lupaza and I wanted to go out and take them on, but the other were more cautious. We didn't want to attract attention to ourselves, not right then.” 

Jadzia sips her coffee. Nerys says, “This isn't the part of the story you wanted to hear, is it? It was so cold on that cave floor.” She sighs, laces her fingers more tightly around the mug. “They kept talking and talking. I noticed one of the younger girls, Seera, younger than me, just, wriggling and squirming a bit. Couldn't get comfortable. I couldn't work out what it was at first, and then I realised...” 

Nerys glances sideways at her consul. Then her eyes flicker back to her cup, and then at last to Jadzia. “I can't remember if I felt sorry for her first, or if I felt aroused first. I remember giving her hand a squeeze, and she wriggled away from me and stared out through the rocks towards the entrance of the cave. After a while I noticed she was biting her lip so hard it was bleeding. One of the other women, not me, mouthed at her to just let go. We'd usually—We wouldn't usually have to resort to that, but the poor kid was clearly desperate. I remember the puddle under her, and she kept her hand pressed up to her crotch, smart girl, to hide the noise.” 

Jadzia's nibbling her lip too, imaging the dark cave, the Bajoran women looking at each other over the head of the desperate girl, the girl trying so hard to hold on and not managing it. She should feel bad. She does feel bad: no one should be put in that position. But there's a heat in her crotch, too, a dampness. She adjust her weight in the seat. And the story reminds of her of a long-neglected ache in her bladder: her groin sends her a sudden, sharp signal. 

“After that—well,” Nerys shrugs. “Fear makes you have to pee. Watching someone else who's desperate makes you have to pee. And we were stuck there, for hours, listening to different groups of Cardassians troop past, talk and eat. One of them even took a piss in the mouth of our cave, the bastard. We all lost it in the end. It was horrible back there, we were all so damp miserable and... and you try not to let days like that ruin your dignity, but in the end, they do.” 

Jadzia reaches over and strokes Nerys's knee. She doesn't express sympathy verbally, because Nerys hates that. “Not you, though,” Jadzia says, trying to keep her voice light. “You held on.”

“Not me. I waited till they'd gone. It felt good—I'm not sure I'd ever been so desperate in my life. It was like a game with myself, in the end. No one cared, at that point, what I did, I was just trying to hold on for me. To see if I could.” 

“And you could.” 

Nerys grins. “I could. It ached, I'm remembering now how much it ached. But letting go—you know how good letting go can be.” 

“I know.” 

“So, Trill, do you want to test how long I can hold it?” 

Jadzia had just started to gulp down the last of her coffee. She splutters. Some of it hits her windpipe, and she finds herself choking and gasping. Nerys watches her suffer for a moment and then comes around and rubs her back. “Do you want some water?”

“No,” Jadzia chokes out. “I'm fine.” She'd been hoping—really hoping—that Nerys would suggest something like that. But she hadn't expected her to bring their game one step further. She hadn't expected Nerys to say it so brazenly. 

Nerys stands behind Jadzia's chair, her hands on Jadzia's shoulders. Jadzia tilts her head back, looks up at her. “Do you need to go now?” 

“That was my third cup.” 

“I love you.” Jadzia rests against Nerys's stomach. 

“Weren't you keeping track?” 

“Of your coffee? No.” 

“I was, of you. That was your second cup. And you've not been to the bathroom for hours. I'm at a disadvantage. But I think I'm better than you, so it's good that you start with a handicap.” 

“This is a challenge then?” Jadzia laces her fingers through Nerys's, their hands resting on Jadzia's shoulder. “Which of us can hold it longer?” 

“Does that scare you?” 

“Of course not! You may scare the ensigns, Major, but you don't scare me.” But Jadzia can already feel a fullness in her bladder, and she thinks Nerys probably _is_ better than her. “What do I get if I win?”

“Self-respect,” Nerys says, and goes to sit back in her chair. “So.” She smiles. “Do you need to pee?” 

And the awful thing is—as soon as she says it, Jadzia realises just how much she _does_. She can feel the weight in her belly, the unpleasant, squirmy feeling. It's just in your head, she tells herself, trying not to think about the volume of two raktajinos. She wonders if she's been able to hold it for long since she was joined. The symbiont must take up room. Two raktajinos and a symbiont pressing into her bladder—she might as well give up now. 

She straightens her spine. Nerys had three cups of coffee, and Nerys is a small woman. Nerys may think she's tough, but Jadzia's not going to give in without a fight. “No,” she says. “You must, though.” 

“A little, maybe,” Nerys says. “Come here and distract me.” 

Jadzia squeezes next to her on the chair and kisses Nerys's neck. “You're not going to tickle me now that I'm here, are you?” 

“I don't know—are you ticklish?” Nerys puts her hand on the waist of Jadzia's uniform, fingers wandering upwards. 

Jadzia swats her hand away. “Maybe we should set some ground rules.”

“Don't worry. I'll play nice.” Nerys tilts Jadzia's head towards her and kisses her, tongue sliding into Jadzia's mouth. She's not gentle: her lips firm, teeth nipping at Jadzia's mouth and tongue. It makes Jadzia moan, it makes her knees weak. It makes her vulva—it makes her wet, and that, for a second makes her feel vulnerable. 

She slides her hand down to her crotch and grinds against it. The arousal mixed with the need to pee sends confusing signals to her brain. Nerys nips at her neck, pulls open the collar of her uniform. Her teeth scrape along Jadzia's collarbone. Jadzia whimpers, surging forward, straddling Nerys's thighs. Nerys groans, bucks up against her. 

They lose layers. Jadzia is in bra and panties; Nerys is topless but keeps her pants. This is very unprofessional, Jadzia thinks, tonguing Nerys's nipple. Her clit throbs against the gusset of her panties. They're wet, soaked in arousal, and she slides onto the floor in front of the chair. Nerys raises her hips; Jadzia pulls the pants off. She crouches between Nerys's thighs, sliding her finger into Nerys's underwear. 

“Damn, you're wet,” Jadzia says. “Slide forward, let me lick you.” 

Jadzia's crotch aches. It's a mixture of arousal and need and this heavy, achey feeling because she has to pee, but it's easy to dismiss that feeling when she's on her knees, tongue sliding the length of Nerys's vulva. The need to pee throbs somewhere, a thread in the rest of her arousal, and it's confusing, but it doesn't feel bad. It feels good. It feels erotic. 

Nerys is keening above her, urgent, more aroused than she would usually be without more foreplay. Her hands are on the back of Jadzia's head, fingers in Jadzia's hair, just resting there, but Jadzia glances up and says, “You can move your hand you know,” and Nerys grips Jadzia's hair, and thrusts up into Jadzia's mouth. Jadzia gives in to Nerys's rocking hips, to the fingers at her scalp, to the rhythm Nerys sets. Her tongue glides in and out of Nerys entrance. She braces herself with one hand, and uses the other to touch herself—not really masturbating, just pressing against her flushed vulva through her damp panties. 

Call her a hedonist, but Jadzia _loves_ this place. This moment where she's locked into Nerys, mouth and hands and nose and skin, all of her sense flush with Nerys, the sounds she makes, the way she smells, tastes. She falls into the rhythm of tongue and fingers and skin, until her jaw is aching, and it's not even pleasant, but fuck, it's hot, it's so hot. 

Nerys comes hard, whimpering, shaking, rocking, and Jadzia surges up to wrap her arms around Nerys's shoulders, to press her head into Nerys's chest, to feel Nerys tremble. 

“Fuck,” Nerys says. Then again, “Fuck.” Jadzia licks a bead of sweat off Nerys's chest. 

Nerys laughs quickly, fingers stroking through Jadzia's hair, soothing the place on Jadzia's scalp where she tugged. “I was planning to make it so you were the one who lost control, you know. I thought it'd make you have to pee more. But you got there first, didn't you?” 

“I did.” Jadzia nuzzles Nerys's chest. One of her hands is still on her throbbing crotch, feeling the wetness, the need. “Actually, I wasn't even planning. I just wanted to make you come.” 

“Well, that makes it worse. I was defeated by someone who doesn't even have any foresight. But fuck, I need to pee.” 

Jadzia laughs. “Me too. I want to come so bad. I want you to pee on me—my chest maybe. I want to feel your hot piss on me while I come.” 

“You're such a pervert,” Nerys says lovingly. She kisses Jadzia's cheek. “Not unless you pee first.” 

Jadzia flops back onto her knees in front of Nerys's chair. She grinds her hand back and forth over her cunt. Her fingers slide so easily, she's so wet... Who cares which of them pees first? She just wants Nerys's fingers against her, she wants to ease the burning arousal in her crotch. 

Nerys is watching her through lidded eyes. “How much do you want to come?” 

“A lot.” She rocks her hips slowly. 

Nerys squirms slightly. She pulls her panties back up, movements slow. She gives her crotch a quick rub, and Jadzia thinks it's not because of arousal, it's something else entirely. “It'll make it worse,” Nerys says. “It'll make you feel like you don't have enough skin to cover your nerves.” 

“I already feel like that,” Jadzia says. 

“Stop touching yourself,” Nerys says, and Jadzia pulls her hand away, rests damp fingers on her thigh. Her crotch _aches_ at the loss of contact, her hips buck uselessly, the damp panties bunch against her sensitized vulva. There's a throb deep inside her—she wants to come, she wants to pee, she wants everything. 

Nerys stands up, shifts her weight from foot to foot, bites her lip, and kneels beside Jadzia. Space presses in from all sides against their windows, and the computer chirps away happily. If anyone hails them now—there'd be nothing she could do, nothing, she is reduced to this ache, this need. 

“What do you want me to do?” Nerys says, leaning her forehead against Jadzia's. “My fingers, my mouth? How do you want to come? Should I just tell you to touch yourself?” 

“Touch me,” Jadzia says, half closed eyes watching Nerys's fingers pinch her own thigh. “Touch me, please.” Nerys's hips are quivering, she's not quite able to keep still, and that sends another pulse of need through Jadzia, because, fuck, it's one thing to feel this undone, but it's another entirely to see Nerys at the edge of her control. 

Nerys's fingers scrape along the inside of Jadzia's thigh. “Lie back,” Nerys says. “Spread your legs.” 

The change in pressure as she flops back against the scratchy shuttle floor makes her bladder more urgent. And spreading her thighs... She hadn't realised how much she was depending on pressing her legs together. When Nerys pulls her panties off the cool air against her vulva makes her gasp. 

“Aren't you needy?” Nerys says, and runs her tongue along the inside of Jadzia's left thigh. She blows air over the wet skin to cool it, and the surprise of the gust of cold against her makes Jadzia's hips hitch. 

“Nerys,” she whimpers. “Touch me.” 

“Wait,” Nerys says, and licks the other thigh. Her fingers move over Jadzia's skin, her sensitive inner thighs, her lower belly, the points of her hips. Pinching, stroking. Each touch seems to send another tremor of want through Jadzia. She feels heavy, confused, her vulva wet with arousal and want and her bladder throbbing through her. It's not exactly pleasure any more, but it's not painful, either, it's just _need_. She needs so badly. 

Then Nerys is there, fingers where Jadzia needs them to be, and Jadzia presses down, down, grinding against Nerys's hand, bucking, the press of fingers sending waves of feeling through her, answering her body's urge. 

“You're going to come for me,” Nerys says, thumb pressing against her clit, “You're going to come so hard, Jadzia.”

“Yes,” Jadzia murmurs, “Yes.” And she rocks herself against the fingers, feeling the hot slide of two fingers inside her, and she's already close, she's so close, on the brink of something, her body sending her a frantic mixture of signals. She needs to come, she needs to come, she needs to let go... 

She gasps against Nerys, her breath rough in her her throat. The fingers scissor in and out of her. She feels her muscles twitching, grasping at the fraying edge of her control. 

Then Nerys presses her mouth down, hot tongue finding Jadzia's clit, licking, sucking, and Jadzia squirms in answer, so wet, wanting this so much. And then she's clenching, on the brink of coming, so close to what she needs....

Waves of heat flood her, urgent, desperate, and she bucks, hips trembling. She reaches out with her hands, grasping, wanting something to cling to, some way to brace herself against this flood of feeling. 

And then Nerys lifts her head and says, firmly, “Let go,” and she does, Jadzia lets go, waves of warm pleasure flooding through her. She's rising, rising, her muscles clenching and then letting go, letting go, tension flowing out of her... 

“Oh fuck,” Jadzia gasps, hand flying to her groin, “Oh fuck, Nerys, I'm so sorry,” because a hot burst of urine has flooded out of her, over her thighs, over Nerys's hand, and though she's clenching, it's so hard to hold on, the pleasure is replaced by a horrible burning need... 

Nerys tugs Jadzia's hand away from her crotch. “Let go,” she says again. “It's OK, Jadzia, I want you to. Let go, it'll feel so good.” 

And she's smiling, lacing their fingers together, and Jadzia gives in, as she always gives in, to Nerys; she lets go, and her bladder releases, delicious, hot, her body still trembling with the waves of her orgasm. Nerys runs her fingers over Jadzia's thigh, kisses her fingers, watches as Jadzia sighs and relaxes. Her stream of urine hisses softly in the quiet shuttle, then trickles, and then gives out. 

Jadzia feels every muscle go slack. She feels good. 

“I win,” Nerys says, levering herself to her feet, fingers dancing towards the crotch of her panties. 

And Jadzia laughs. Because Nerys has won, Nerys had made her forget completely that she ever had any reason to hold on. “You win.” 

Nerys squeezes her thighs together. “Watching you made it worse. I'm going to...”

“You're not going anywhere,” Jadzia says. “We're already going to have to do something about this shuttle. Come here.” 

She pulls Nerys forward. “Spread your legs,” she says, an echo of Nerys's earlier command, “and stand above me. I want to watch you go.” 

Nerys is still wearing her panties. Either she's forgotten or she can't be bothered to take them off. She stands where Jadzia gestures, with her feet on either side of Jadzia's chest. Her thighs are trembling, she's biting her lips. Jadzia reaches up, slides her hands down the outside of Nerys's legs. 

Nerys stays where she is, looking at Jadzia. Jadzia can see the moment when she's able to let go, when the pressure she's put on herself to hold on, to hold on, eases. Her face changes. The urine flows out, slow at first, the stream trapped by the gusset of the panties, splattering down her legs. Then it gushes through the soaked cloth, hot drops falling on Jadzia's chest, her neck. 

Maybe it should make her feel disgusted or debased, but it doesn't. It doesn't make her feel anything like that. Jadzia only feels good. She loves the warmth on her chest, a contrast with the now cool puddle between her legs, and the expression on Nerys's face. She loves the way the boundaries between them are vanishing. 

Nerys smiles, flow slowing, squats down, so her wet panties graze against Jadzia's breasts. Jadzia feels the heat against her sensitive skin. She cups the back of Nerys's head, pulling her down for a kiss. It's an awkward angle, but she kisses Jadzia's nose, her lips. Her face is open, happy. Jadzia sits up, and pulls Nerys into her arms, tangling them together. Nerys is in her lap, their wet bodies pressed close. Nerys wraps her legs around Jadzia's waist. 

They kiss slowly. Jadzia rubs her jaw. Nerys rests her head on Jadzia's shoulder. “I can't believe we did that,” she murmurs. 

“It was good, huh?” Jadzia says, carding her fingers through Nerys's hair. She realises belatedly that her fingers are slightly damp. She's tired now, muscles aching, spent.

“It was good,” Nerys says, and kisses her neck. 

“You won.”

“I won. I'll win next time too, you just wait.” Nerys is laughing at herself, nuzzling Jadzia's skin. 

“Oh yeah?” Jadzia nestles back into Nerys. “Don't be so cocky, Major.” 

They stay like that until they're cold, urine drying itchy. They stand up awkwardly, take turns in the runabout's cramped and inadequate sonic shower. Jadzia doesn't really feel clean afterwards, but she's confident she doesn't smell. Nerys throws her wet panties into the waist disposal. 

Nerys finds a roll of absorbent cloth. Jadzia's grateful she knows where to find cleaning supplies; she wasn't even sure runabouts kept them on board. They scrub the floor side by side. It shouldn't feel intimate, but somehow it does. 

Jadzia looks at the pale curve of Nerys's neck. She licks her lip. She begins, “That story you told me, about the Cardassians...” 

“Don't say it makes you sad. I own it now. I own it all.” 

Jadzia nods. She rubs her cheek against Nerys's shoulder and turns back to the floor, soaking up the last of the pool.


End file.
